


Just Breathe

by Spacentec



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Eddsworld - Freeform, Gay, M/M, Paul - Freeform, Paultryk, ew patryck, ew paul - Freeform, mlm, patryk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:28:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11705877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacentec/pseuds/Spacentec
Summary: A little paultryk short. Hope ya like!





	Just Breathe

“I’m sorry..I’m sorry I am so sorry...I-” Paul shuddered, leaning forward and holding his head in his hands. “I’m such a fuck up..I’m sorry…” He hiccuped, shutting his eyes shut tightly.   
“No, no baby. Hush.” Patryk wrapped his arms around Paul’s tiny frame, holding him close. “I’m not sure what’s wrong, but I’m here for you.” He nodded, rocking himself back and forth. Slowly, he began to pull Paul into his lap, kissing his forehead.   
Paul trembled slightly, gripping his hands in Pat’s shirt tightly, wrinkling so. “I- uh..I’m-”   
“Shh, don’t talk. Just breathe. It’s okay. I’ve got you. I love you so much. It will be okay.” Pat spoke gently, closing his eyes and inhaling deeply. Sniffling, Paul looked up at his partner before wrapping his arms around the taller male’s neck, pulling him down to kiss.  
Patryk happily obliged, pressing a small kiss to Paul’s lips before laying him back, kissing his jaw gently. “It’s all going to be okay. As long as we have each other; As long as we’re together.” He breathed, settling down beside Paul and pulling him close. “Would you like to talk about it?” He asked gently, staring into Paul’s deep brown eyes. He eventually became lost in them, running his eyes all over Paul’s face. Gorgeous. He was so in love with this man. Words could not express-  
“Oh uh..” Paul averted his eyes, staring at the wall opposite from himself.   
“You don’t have to if you’re not comfortable.” Patryk assured him.”It’s not my business.” He smiled, kissing Paul’s cheek.  
The shorter one nodded slowly, sniffling before burying his face into the crook of Pat’s neck.  
“Now, go to sleep. You’ll feel better. Don’t worry. I’m here. I love you so much. You mean the world to me. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Patryk muttered, smiling as he shut his eyes, stroking Paul’s back.   
Paul nodded in return, sniffling slightly before he began to drift off to sleep, parting his lips just barely as he did. Patryk smiled, reaching down to his knees and pulling up the large dog stuffed animal that Paul was in love with, snuggling it to his partner’s face. “I love you so so so much...you could never understand…”


End file.
